YO TE EXTRAÑARE
by neon-san
Summary: yo recomiendo que al leer el one shot escuchen, tercer cielo, yo te extrañare  100% 8059  advertencia: muerte de un personaje


Una mirada miel se reflejeba en un espejo, pero esta mirada que una vez mostraba siempre mucha alegria, ahora se encontraba apagada, sin vida, mientras se terminaba de poner su saco negro, y se acomodaba su corbata de igual color.

FLASH BACK

-apurate idiota-. Le llama un peliplata, con su usual cigarrillo, a uno mas alto que venia detras de el -algo jadeante-

-porque la prisa llama en modo conciliador, parandose a un lado de el-. Eso no se ira a ningun lugar

-tu eres el primero que dijiste que en vacaciones querias venir a conocer Italia, y ahora no aguantas una simple caminata

-creo que me estoy haciendo con una leve sonrisa

-Yamamoto, esa es la torre pisa, la querias conocer ¿no?

El japones agranda los ojos maravillado por la magnitud y hermosura de este-. Es magnifica-. Susurra abrazando por la espalda al italiano, mientras que este tenia una pequeña sonrisa-. Como quisiera visitar todos los lugares

-pues volvamos de nuevo-. Gokudera voltea la cara topandose con los ojos de su koibito-. En nuestra luna... de miel-. Susurra lo utlimo algo ruborizado

-si-. Lo estrecha mas con una gran sonrisa-. Ti amo Hayato

-yo tambien idiota

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

el ex beisbolista con un suspiro abandona la habitacion, al bajar a donde esta la cocina parecia que habia la cinta de una pelicula, todavia veia a Gokudera cocinando y el como siempre le llegaba por la espalda repartiendole pequeños besitos en el cuello.

Se detiene tapandose la cara tratando de contener las lagrimas. Abre la puerta topandose con Bianchi que al igual que el estaba vestida de negro, tambien la mirada lucia igual de apagada, ambos sin mediar palabra abordan un coche con un lugar en especifico.

FLASH BACK

el lugar estaba llenos de tiroteos, cuerpos por todos lados. La familia vongola habia ido con la familia louvre con la intencion de firmar un acuerdo de paz entre ambas familias, Tsuna esquivando las balas se preguntaba en como todo habia terminado asi -_acaso la paz era tan dificil-_

los guardianes tenian sus batallas personales, Yamamoto con su espada segua cortando a todo el que osara ponersele enfrente sin darse cuenta que atras de el uno de los miembros lo apuntaba con la pistola, se dio cuenta cuando escucho los disparos, voltea lentamente al no sentir ninguna bala incrustarse en su cuerpo.

-no... -. susurra agrandando los ojos al ver que el que lo protegio con su cuerpo fue...-. ¡Hayato!-. Corre hacia el matando al desgraciado que disparo, lo sostiene antes de que se estrellara con el duro suelo-.¿porque? con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-tal vez... la mano con esfuerzo acariciandole la mejilla-. Me pegaste lo idiota-. De la comisura del labio, salia sangre.

-aguanta... veras que todo estara bien...-. Lo abraza sin lastimarlo mas-. No te mueras

para Yamamoto los disparos le dejaron de importar, lo unico importante para el era mantener despierto a su querido guardian de la tormenta

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

la pequeña lluvia paso a ser una gran tormenta, el cielo tambien lloraba, reflejaba lo que habia en los corazones de todos los presentes, se encontraban despidiendo a buen amigo, hermano, pero sobre todo el mas grande y unico amor que tendra el.

Cada uno iva pasando con una pequeña flor blanca, Tsuna que fue el primero en pasar iva sin poder contener el llanto, arroja la flor, dando el ultimo adios, Bianchi que estaba en compañia de Shamal -aunque no lloraban- se notaba su gran pesar

Hibari tambien se encontraba en el lugar, pero, solo miraba de lejos, nadie se percato de una solitaria lagrima que cayo de su orbe azul.

Yamamoto fue el ultimo, tenia fuertemente agarrado un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, esas mismas que le regalo en su primera cita.

FLASH BACK

el guardian de la lluvia sostenia fuertemente la mano de su koi, este a su vez estaba conectado a un respirador, puesto que una de las balas perforo un pulmon y otra rozo su corazon.

-Hayato, no me puedes dejar-. Varias lagrimas caian a la camilla, el doctor con anterioridad les habia informado a todos que no tenia ir de luna de miel a visitar el coliseo-. Susurraba acariciando un hermoso anillo de plata que adornaba la delicada y palida mano del italiano.

Se separa al ver que la mano del peliplata le seca tiernamente las lagrimas que descendian por las mejilla del japones.-no llores-. Le dice como puede, ya que con el respirador y las fuerzas que se le estaban acabando, es dificil

-Hayato, no hables, tienes que ahorrar fuerzas para que te puedas voz se le iva quebrando conforme hablaba

-nunca fuiste... bueno mintiendo, ¿sabes?,... no tengo miedo morir

-no digas eso... no por voz se le quiebra y nuevas lagrimas hacen aparicion

-despues de todo... te pude conocer-. Una lagrima desciende de la orbe esmeralda del italiano-. Yo antes pense... que mi vida no tenia sentido, hasta que llegue a japon, donde conoci a personas tan... voz se le iva haciendo mas debil

-¿Hayato?-. Pregunta, pronto la maquina que monitoreaba su corazon empezo a marcar que su presion iva descendiendo-.¡no!...Hayato no me dejes.

-te... amo palabras fueron con su ultimo aliento antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos.

-¡NO!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

varias lagrimas caian mientras arroja el ramo al feretro que seguia descendiendo, sin retorno.

-yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro-. Una suave brisa se sintio como una caricia en la mejilla del japones


End file.
